1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved control valve for a pressurized water closet that precisely regulates the refill volume of a toilet bowl.
2. Related Art
The basic components of a pressurized water closet are a water vessel, a flush valve and a flush valve actuator. The aforesaid components are generally installed internally of a conventional water closet. The pressurized water closet is energized by water pressure from a conventional fresh water supply system.
In operation, as the water level rises in the water vessel after flush, air internally of the water vessel is compressed. When water pressure in the vessel equals the supply line pressure or when it causes the pressure regulator valve to shut, in the event of supply line pressure greater than that allowed by the regulator, flow of water into the water vessel ceases and the system is conditioned for operation. When the flush valve actuator is actuated, the flush valve opens whereafter the compressed air in the water vessel pushes the water stored therein into the water closet bowl at relatively high discharge pressure and velocity, flushing waste therefrom with minimum water consumption.
The aforesaid features of the pressurized flush system result in stronger and more effective extraction and drain line carry, cleaner bowls, fewer drain line clogs, no hidden leakage of water between flushes, and smaller sized pipe systems. The system produces a flushing action which clears and cleans a toilet bowl while consuming less than one and six tenths gallons of water while meeting the highest municipal codes. The toilet bowl is emptied by one flush without drain line xe2x80x9cdrop-offxe2x80x9d common to many low water volume, or gravity-flow type toilets.
In operation, actuation of the manual operator creates a pressure differential across a flush valve piston disposed in a flush valve cylinder. The flush valve piston and a flush valve therefore move upwardly at a controlled rate.
Upward or opening movement of the flush valve permits water to be ejected into the toilet bowl from the water vessel under relatively high pressure effecting extraction of the contents of the toilet bowl. Flush commences simultaneously with manual depression of the flush valve actuator and is time controlled so as to produce a prolonged high energy surge of water which carries bowl waste into the sewer.
Closure of the flush valve is timed by the distribution ratio of incoming water to the upper chamber of the flush valve cylinder and the water vessel. When the manual flush valve actuator is released, the fluid flow path from the upper chamber of the flush valve cylinder to ambient is closed. At this point, a predetermined portion of the water supplied under pressure from the water supply system flows directly to the upper chamber of the flush valve cylinder. The remaining portion of water supplied by the system flows to the main chamber of the water vessel. When the upper chamber of the flush valve cylinder is filled, and the flush valve is closed, all incoming water is directed into the water vessel.
Water rising in the water vessel under regulated water system pressure compresses the air entrapped therein until it reaches either the line or regulated pressure of approximately 30 psi, whichever occurs first. At this point, flow stops and the system is ready to be flushed again.
Current control valves for pressurized water closet flushing systems do not permit the ready and simple adjustment of the predetermined portion of the water supplied under pressure while maintaining a flush action independent of actuator depression and a self cleaning action.
Specifically, the present invention provides a ready and simple manual adjustment of the amount of water to be provided in a flush (the refill volume) while maintaining a flush action independent of actuator depression. The present invention also provides a self cleaning action.